Sebulba
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = A-Hole | occupation = Podracer | race = | gender = | base of operations = Malastare | associations = | known relatives = Pugwis Xijulba | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace | final appearance = | actor = Lewis Macleod }} Sebulba is a fictional alien character and a minor antagonist featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He first appeared in the 1999 feature film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and was rendered through computer generated imagery. The character was voiced by Lewis Macleod in the film. Biography Sebulba was a male member of the Dug race from the planet Malastare. In the days of the Old Republic, Sebulba plied his trade as a podracer of some reknown. He raced pods in various circuits, but was most noted for his many victories at the Boonta Eve Classic on Tatooine. According to a Toydarian named Watto, "He always wins!", which attracted many gamblers who would bet on the races. Sebulba was known for his viciousness, aggressiveness, and arrogance. Sebulba was not a Dug known for playing by the rules, and was not above using underhanded strategies to ensure his victory in a race. He also like to torment his competitors psychologically, often using barbs and taunts to unsettle them. One of Sebulba's favorite targets in this regard was Anakin Skywalker, whom he would often insult before a race. Although Sebulba never regarded Anakin as worthy competition, he hedged his bets for a sure win by flashing his vents, thus distracting Anakin so Sebulba could secure a lead. .]] In 32 BBY, Sebulba was sitting at an outdoor eatery when he had an unpleasant encounter with a visiting Gungan named Jar Jar Binks who accidentally flung a gorg in his direction. Anakin Skywalker interceded and stopped Sebulba from visiting any form of violence against Jar Jar. When it came time for the race, Sebulba flew a Plug-F Mammoth Split-X engine. He practiced unethical maneuvers and sabotaged several other racers, causing their pods to crash, including Mars Guo, Clegg Holdfast, and Ratts Tyerell - the latter of which perished when his pod crashed inside the Laguna Cave on the first lap. By the third lap, the only racers left were Sebulba and Anakin. Sebulba attempted to knock Anakin's pod off-course, but Anakin compensated, and it was actually Sebulba's pod that hit a rock, which destroyed his engines. Anakin won the race as a result. As Sebulba's engine-less pod skidded upon the ground towards the finish line, he could be heard to exclaim, "Poodoo!" Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Equipment * Plug-F Mammoth Split-X engine * Flamethrower Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace; Cut scene only. Skills * Vehicle combat Notes & Trivia * * Sebulba is not to be confused with Seboca, who was a Dug seen at Dex's Diner on Coruscant in 22 BBY. * A cut-scene from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace showed Sebulba using a flamethrower in an attempt to sabotage Anakin's pod. * Sebulba was seen receiving a pedicure from two Rutian Twi'leks named Ann and Tann Gella prior to the Boonta Eve Classic. * Sebulba was a cousin of Xijulba, who was a target of Jango Fett during a bounty mission to Malastare. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter * Another podracer, Dud Bolt, worked for Sebulba as a hitman and bodyguard. See also External Links * Sebulba at the Disney Wiki * * Appearances * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2 * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode I: Racer References